Many mobile stations, such as mobile phones, support far-field speakers. These far-field speakers may be used for a variety of applications such as speakerphones and music applications. Typically, the far-field speaker outputs an audio signal from the mobile station at a higher than typical volume so that the mobile station may be placed away from a user's ear. For example, the mobile station may be placed on a table and used as a speaker phone for a group of users sitting at the table.
Mobile stations typically comprise a power source in the form of a rechargeable battery. One problem associated with far-field speakers may occur if the voltage from the battery is not sufficient to support the increased voltage demands of the far-field speaker. Whether the far-field speaker driver is powered directly from the battery or from a voltage booster (e.g. a 5V boost, etc.), the current demands on the battery at high audio output power may cause the battery voltage to brown out. Such a brown out could cause the mobile station to shutdown or reset.